Henry Tomasino
'Henry Tomasino ' (1911-1951) was a made man and caporegime in the Clemente Family. He helps Vito and Joe get into the city's criminal underworld. It is unclear why someone so high up in one of the families would help two low-level criminals, who at the time of meeting them would not even be considered associates of the family. Background Henry is a son of a mafia-linked Sicilian lawyer, he grew up with 6 brothers. He was sent to America in 1931 to escape Mussolini's clampdown on the mafia. Henry's father fearing his son would either be drafted into the army or locked up, sent his son to America. In Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of Don Clemente, an old family friend. Personality It seems that Henry doesn't like to talk about his personal life. Judging by the reports made by an undercover FBI agent he maintains good connections with high ranking members of the city's mafia. He also seems to be a frequent visitor of strip clubs (the Cathouse to be exact) in Empire Bay. He is in his mid-thirties in his first appearance. Henry is also a role model for Vito and Joe and also a mentor, of sorts, who helps them ascend the criminal ladder. Death Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance they see a man screaming and a group of men brutally cutting and stabbing a man with meat cleavers. It turns out that it was Henry, and that Mr. Wong's men had stolen the money they were planning to use for paying off a loan they recently had gotten and for their own needs. Mr. Wong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito and Joe to make extra cash off of. Though, Mr. Wong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Henry Tomasino was a rat and was working with the law. Federal Problem Throughout the game, you work with Henry Tomasino. But later Mr. Wong's men killed him because they thought that had been working for the government all the years that you had known him. Family *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (mother) *Silvio Tomasino (father, deceased) *Bettina Canavosio (wife, deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (brother) *Fausto Tomasino (brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (brother) *Pietro Tomasino (brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (brother) Trivia *He is 6'0" and 175lbs. *He is one of 7 brothers. * According to Frankie Potts' files, he lives in the Empire Arms Hotel. *He used to be married to Bettina Canavosio, who is now deceased. *His birthday is 2 days after Don Clemente. *He has six brothers, Basilio, Fausto, Manfredo, Osvaldo, Pietro and Salvatore. *Henry died in 1951 making him 40. *He may be a distant relative of Franco Vinci as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. *He bears a slight resemblance to Dean Martin, a popular entertainer of the time. Although this is probably just a coincidence. *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolised when they were children. This is possible as when Joe and Vito were 11 and 10, respectively, Henry will have been 38. He probrably would have already been a respected mafioso at that age. * His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is often associated with bad luck. * Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13, the same number that's closely associated with bad luck. Gallery 08.jpg|Henry about to kill "The Fat Man" File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Henry with friends Joe and Vito. File:Henry_Tommasino.png| Tomasino, Henry Tomasino, Henry Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay